lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
POOKIMON IRRITATING PINK VERSHUN
ey ok you'll never believe this but I don't give a shit so I'm going to waste your time anyway lol noob u mad bro anyway you see I REEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYY like old Pokemon games I mean der so sexy and all so I went on to E-bay to see if I could find any old ones I didn't already have. There were the usuals, Fire Red, Leaf Green, and Whatever the heck it was Blue (water or something lol I'm too lazy to look it up soos daoikomjhnio). But then, I found one called "Pokemon Irritating Pink Version". The boxart looked legit, so I bought it. It arrived the next day (wut delivriez not sposed to be so fast must have beee delivered by a demin) and when i got home I pooped it into my Gayboy Advance and started it up. I was rather surprised to see that Professor Oak had a troll face, but I decided it was jsut a glitch, because the game is relly old (OR IS IT OOOOOOOOO) and glitches totally cause sprites to have their faces replaced with those of unrelated memes. The opening speech is what relly got me though. Instead of going on about how this game was the icing on the cake of my life, the magical Pokemon adventure of my dreams that would make me eternally happy and give me money, women and power, he said a completely different speech. It went like this. "Hai n00b! My name is Professor Trolllololooollol and in dis gaym ju taeks a pokemon and use it to killz ofer Pokemans and then capshure them and go around the world PWNing wusses and taking their badges!!! It is a magical sparkly crap heaven adventure where you get to abuse wild animals without getting in trouble!!!!!!!!!!" I fond dis raver werd but started anyway. This time, however,t he whole begining was automated until it gave me my starting pokemon, whichw as called "1337 3p1c tr011z0r". Then I had to fight Garry's charmander. My pokeman only had 1 HP and one move. This move was called "troll" and it had unlimited PP (Lol mopre like PEEPEE!!!!!!). When I used it, it did no damage, but the enemy pokemon flinched. I kept using it so Garry's Charmander was unable to attack. After about 3 minutes of this, Garry just said "OHMEHGURD FINE YOU DICK YOU WIN!!! JUST TAKE MY MONEY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" and then I won the battle. Whenever I encountered a wild pokemon, I would jsut keep using troll and eventuallly it would say "GAAAH!!! FINE! I'LL JOIN YOUR MOTHER EFFIN PARTY YOU SPAMMER KID!!!!" and then I would automagically capture it. This went fine until I went to a place called "Poopoo Town" and I encountered a trainer named Furbearingbrick and I challenged her and then I kept using troll but she said "You know what? No! That's it!" Then banned me!!!1111 The system crashed then started up again. THe screen jsut showed a picture of Furbearingbrick and a message saying "You were banned from Pokemon" and from that day on whenever I tried to play a pokemon game the system would explodied!!!!! NOTE: No, this is not a butthurt page. I was not banned from CPWiki, never even made a page on CPWiki, it turns out that the person in the story was actually Orangeknight oh wait he gave up on this can't say that fine it was Lavenderpaladin or some shite ja lolz soos. The end shok ending. Category:Shok ending Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Vidya games Category:Paukymaun Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki